Dancing in the Wind and Rain
by SerpentSpeaker
Summary: After Edward leaves, Alice remains behind after seeing a vision showing an unknown vampire watching Bella. Note: Contains the bashing of Edward and Jacob and portrays Esme and Carlile in a bad light.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing in the Wind and Rain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series in any way shape or form it is owned by its author and creator Stephanie Meyer.**

**Summary: After Edward leaves, Alice remains behind after seeing a vision showing an unknown vampire watching Bella. **

**WARNING: anyone who doesn't like the bashing of Edward, Carlile, Esme, or any of the wolf pack, should probable avoid this fic because even though I like Esme, Carlile, and most of the wolves, I despise Edward and Jake and the way I portray them will fit how I view them and the way i portray the others is simply for the sake of this story.**

**Pairing: Alice x Bella**

**AN: I just read the twilight series over and decided to write this story hope you enjoy it.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**Visions**_

**Point Of View {Change / End}**

**Alice POV**

Edward has always been an idiot. Since Jasper and I first joined the Cullens, we've seen his idiocy time and time again. Just when I thought he couldn't get any worse.

He is leaving Bella, sweet... lovely... Bella...

Of our family only Jasper knows I'm in love with her. The others think I see her as a sister or a best friend. In truth I've been in love with her since I first saw her in my visions before she came to Forks.

Jasper knows of my feelings even though I tried to hide it. Even if he wasn't an empath he is very observant. When we met in that dinner I had a feeling we would be good friends. We decided to play that we were mates in order to make our lives easier. But in truth our feelings have always been that of siblings.

At Bella's birthday party the family was all together having fun until Bella accidentally cut her finger. As soon as her blood started flowing Edward, being as stupid as he is, threw bella into the glass coffee table. Jasper was fine until the lacerations on Bella's arm started gusher out blood covering the carpet.

That was when I truly started hating Edward Cullen.

**End POV**

Alice sat in a large Pine Tree overlooking the ocean, the sunset fading into twilight.

Feeling her gift of foresight she allowed her eyes to glaze over.

_**Vision**_

_**There was a man, a vampire, lounging in a tree watching Bella as she lay in a clearing filled with wildflowers. As he watches, Laurent appears in front of Bella his fangs bared and his eyes filled with bloodlust. **_

_**As Laurent readies himself to spring the man vanishes appearing in between the vampire and his prey, lifting him into the air and smiling maliciously.**_

_**Vision ends**_

**Alice POV**

I'm going home. I need to convince the family to stay. If they are going to leave I will stay by myself if I have to. We must not leave Bella to this unknown vampire. I love her too much to allow her to suffer, and Edward making us leave is going to do just that.

I slow down as I reach the clearing and near the house to a human pace and enter the front door as I call a Cullen Family Meeting.

**End POV**

Alice stood at the bottom of the stairs as Carlile, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper appeared in front of her.

"Yes Alice," Esme asked in her motherly tone.

"We can't leave." Alice ansered her getting strait to the heart of the matter.

Carlile frowned. "Alice, we have already discussed this and reached a conclusion on this matter. We are leaving as soon aas we finish packing our things. The choice to leave is Edward's and we will respect his wishes."

"Fine then," Alice growled "I am staying. I understand that you want to listen to edward but bad things will happen to bella if we leave."

"I will stay with you Alice." Jasper's southern drall came from her side. "I have seen Edwards choices in the past and you only need one word to sum them up."

"Thanks Jazz." Alice relied in honesty.

"Besides." Jasper continued. "you are the only reason I am still here. Besides that boy is an idiot." He chuckled.

Carlile seemed about to object and rant about how good edward was in comparison to anyone else when Alice's eyes glazed over momentarily. The rest of the family stopped and waited for her to come out of her trance.

When she came out of the vision her eyes turned black out of fury.

Turning to carlile she moved toward him and spoke calmly.

"Carlile, do you really care about what happens to Bella? If you do you should listen. When you all leave with edward, Bella will be broken. The extent of her heart brake will turn her into a living husk. I'm going to stay and nothing you or edward can do will change that fact. I WILL BE STAYING WITH MY BELLA."

As she shouted the last sentence she was shaking and growling with all the fury her small body possessed.

The rest of the Cullen family had never witnessed the power coming off of the seething pixy as Jasper attempted to calm her rage.

Finally Alice calmed down though he eyes still held onto her badly hidden fury.

"Alice." Jasper started. "I think it is time."

"Yes, it is." Turning to the rest of the family and focusing on Carlile and Esme. "Jasper and I are leaving the family."

Esme looked shocked and a little scarred.

"No, please Alice, Jasper, stay, we're already losing Bella. I can't lose you as well."

Her tone was saddened and depressed but in a fake almost forced kind of way that no human would ever notice. Unluckily, for her, no one in the house was human, causing Alice to glare at her closely followed by her southern friend.

"And whose fault is that?" She asked, starting to bait her so-called mother figure. " If you ever, for one minute thought that she was your daughter you would fight tooth and nail to stay as well."

Carlile growled.

"That's enough Alice." He said bitterly.

Alice turned her glare to the wannabe father.

"No it's not! The only reason you began to like her is because Edward wanted her." She snapped back at him.

Esme and Carlile flinched and looked away.

Rosalie gasped and looked back and forth between the ones she considered her parents.

"So that's how it is." she whispered her tone forlorn. "I think I understand now."

Alice smiled sadly.

"So you can see why Jazz and I cant stand these idiots." She said to her sister in all but blood.

Emmett looked to his mate, confusion written in his face. Rosalie grimaced as she answered his unspoken question.

"I just realized that Carlile only changed me in the small chance that Edward would take me as his mate."

Emmett growled as he turned to his father figure.

"Is that true Carlile." He asked.

"No." Carlile lied hoping to fool the large vampire.

"Don't lie to me Carlile." The large vampire roared grabbing Carlile around the throat and lifting him into the air.

Struggling, Carlile attempted to free himself from Emmett's grasp. Rosalie, seeing Emmett's rage, wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to calm the raging giant. Emmett gently released his grip and allowed Carlile to fall to the ground.

Emmett looked at him and snarled.

"Answer truthfully Carlile did you only make her for that reason."

Carlile sighed in defeat.

"Yes."

Rosalie stepped up to Emmett's side.

"If Edward wanted you to leave us behind, would you?"

Carlile narrowed his eyes

"No of course we wouldn't."

"He's lying." Jasper called from his position near the window.

"How would you know that." Esme interjected with an almost snobbish tone.

Jasper looked to the woman who had acted the caring mother for so many years.

"Two reasons, one, you just told me and, two, I have more gifts then just my empathy and one just happens to function as a lie detector."

After he spoke Jasper turned to Alice before shifting to look out the window.

Alice examined everyone in the room. Esme and Carlile looked terrified and Rosalie and Emmett looked betrayed and down heartened.

Addressing Emmett and Rosalie she said.

"Would the two of you like to stay with us."

Rose looked at Emmett for a minute then replied.

"Yes I think we will. Should we unpack."

Alice smiled.

"No, Jazz and I bought a new place earlier this week."

Rosalie smiled back before taking Emmett's hand and leaving to finish packing. Jasper smiled at Alice and went to gather his things as well. Turning Alice faced Carlile and Esme before shaking her head and going to gather her things.

All four ex-Cullens came down the stairs with Alice following last. As they went out the door Alice stopped and looked into Carlile and Esme's eyes before smirking and closing the door as they starter to scream in agony and misery.

**End Chapter**

**AN: thank you for reading my new fic. For those who have read my other story I will try to update it soon as this one and another i'm writing have distracted me from it. Thanks again and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing in the Wind and Rain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series in any way shape or form it is owned by its author and creator Stephanie Meyer.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**Visions**_

_Scene change / Time skip_

**Point Of View {Change / End}**

**Chapter 2**

Alice walked down the steps heading toward Emmett and Rosalie who had turned to see what the noises were about. Alice stopped in front of them seeing their quizzical stares showing both curiosity and shock. Jasper just shook his head knowingly.

Finally Rosalie's curiosity came to the forefront and she asked.

"What did you do to them."

Alice's smile turned slightly sadistic.

"they are currently reliving every painful and traumatic event of their life."

Emmett and Rosalie's jaws dropped. Jasper and Alice just laughed at their expression as they tried to compose themselves. After about ten minutes Emmett regained his composure and asked.

"How did you do that."

Alice's face became more serious.

"It's one of my gifts. Jasper and I have a few but we decided to only show one of them. My visions and Jazz's empathy."

Emmett's eyes widened in awe.

"Wow, will you tell us about them."

Jasper chuckled.

"Later that is a conversation for after we get Bella."

Alice nodded in agreement as the others nodded reluctantly. The group of four then got into their respective vehicles and followed Jasper across Forks.

_5 minutes later_

the vehicles drove up a long driveway to a large dual leveled parking garage. Stepping out Emmett and Rosalie stared in awe at the immense garage.

Rosalie spoke up.

"Why do you have such a large garage."

Alice giggled.

"If you think this is large just wait till you see the house."

The garage had two levels with a ramp up to the second, a car lift for mechanics, and a complete tool set for automotive work. To say Rosalie was ecstatic is an understatement.

Leaving the garage they continued at a slow pace to see a large house. Actually you can't really call it a house due to the sheer size of it, it was more of a mansion. When Rosalie and Emmett saw it they were frozen in awe.

Giggling and chuckling at them, Alice and Jasper nudged them and began the tour.

The house had three stories. The first floor had an entrance hall with a grand staircase leading to the second floor, A game and movie room with the newest games, consoles, and movies, and a movie theater sized screen, a dining hall, and a kitchen with a walk in freezer and refrigerator. The second floor had ten bedrooms of average size, each with en suit. A spiral staircase lead to the third floor. The third floor was made up of four large rooms modeled like a hotel suite with a lounge area, bathroom, and King sized bed. The lounge areas each had 50" TVs with satellite and couches of varying color and materials.

After the tour Emmett and Rosalie were dumbfounded, shocked at how lavish the house was.

Alice decided to take pity on them.

"I had Jasper hire builders to build this place a few months ago, it was finished a week ago. I know you are confused but Jazz and I will explain everything when we rescue Bella from the idiot. Feel free to pick any room on the second floor and decorate it however you like. I'd offer you one of the rooms on the top but they are already spoken for."

With that she looked to Jasper.

"It's happening. I have to go to her."

She took of running, before he had a chance to nod.

**{Bella point of view}**

The last week since my birthday has been, weird to say the least. First, Edward has spoken too me even less than normal and barely even glanced in my general direction. Second my head has been weird for the last few days, as soon as Edward leaves I get a migraine, and more and more I'm starting to see Alice in a different light light, not a bad light but different. Whenever I'm around her I find myself studying her body with my eyes, subconsciously anyway.

The last thing, what really bothers me, is that none of this bothers me. I mean under normal circumstances I would be terribly bothered, but recently I see Edward as more of an annoyance then anything. Finding Alice more... desirable doesn't bother me at all, before I came to Forks I found women more too my liking then men.

**{End point of view}**

Bella was startled out of her thoughts when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in." she called sitting up from where she was laying in thought.

Edward entered the room without greeting her.

"Bella, can you come on a walk with me." His silky voice blanking her thoughts as she followed him out the door and into the forest.

After walking for roughly twenty minutes Edward stopped and turned to her.

"Bella we are leaving forks."

She smiled.

"Ok, where are we going."

Edward shook his head.

"You misunderstand, we are leaving you Bella, and it will be like we never existed."

Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"What..."

Edwards melancholy smirk turned into a blood thirsty grin.

"But before I go I'll leave you with a little going away present."

He looked strait into her eyes, and she collapsed screaming in agony and clutching her head never seeing him leave with a self-satisfied smirk, nor the arrival of a beautiful angel and her look of agony at her late arrival.

**{Alive point of view}**

Oh! No! I'm too late he attacked her mind. She was pained to see her Bella writhing in pain and cursing Edward with every fiber of her hatred.

"Bella listen to me you have to try and fight the pain it is the only way you'll ever break out of it. Please listen to me I love you, please come back too me."

Alice pleaded, hoping her voice would be heard through the pain.

**{End point of view}**

**{Bella Point of view}**

Agony... Head splitting agony... my head why does it hurt, why cant I think clearly. Everything is... broken... the thoughts... wont... connect. What... did... **He** do to me.

"_Bella listen to me you have to try and fight the pain it is the only way you'll ever break out of it. Please listen to me I love you, please come back too me."_

What was that... fight the pain... that angelic voice... it wants me to fight... she loves me... I have to **Fight!... Now!**

**{End point of view}**

With her last thought Bella fought away the pain as Alice held her steady to keep her from harming herself. Alice looked on with tears in her eyes as Bella thrashed from side to side, and bleeding from her lip when she bit down to keep from screaming.

An hour later Bella had finally slipped into a blissful slumber, so Alice picked her up and took her to her father's house. Alice set her down in her bed and changed her into her pajamas, before going downstairs to get a towel and some water to clean Bella's bloody lip.

She crushed the note that Edward left for Charlie, and returned to Bella's side just as she returned to consciousness. Alice set the bowel of water at Bella's desk and soaked the towel before dabbing Bella's blood soaked lips as her eyes opened blearily, taking a moment to recognize Alice.

"Alice, is that you?"

She smiled.

"Of course Bella, did you really believe I would leave just because that asshole said so."

Bella shook her head and sat up to lean on Alice's shoulder, while Alice smiled and hugged her gently. Bella looked into Alice's eyes, hope shining in her deep brown orbs.

"Did you mean it?"

Alice swallowed.

"Mean what?"

The brown eyes narrowed.

"Alice, did you mean what you said in the forest?"

She sighed.

"Bella..."

Bella cut her off.

"Alice, please I need you to tell me the truth. I may not be able to think as clearly as before the he left but there was something strange about the last year since I came here."

Alice raised one of her delicate eyebrows.

"What do you mean by strange?"

It was Bella's turn to sigh.

"To be honest it was multiple things that seem strange, the main thing is that before I came to Forks I had no interest in men of any kind. I mean, in Phoenix a lot of boys tried to ask me out, many of them quite attractive, but I turned all of them down."

Alice looked intrigued.

"Why did you turn them down."

Bella's Blush was likened to a raging inferno.

"It's kind of embarrassing, and I am kind of afraid of your reaction to it."

Alice frowned in confusion.

"Go ahead and tell me, you never have to be afraid of me, never."

Bella smiled in thanks.

"The only reason I'm afraid is because when my mother found out she tried to put me in therapy. It really surprised me that she would do something like that for such a stupid reason."

Alice just sighed in exasperation.

"I promise you have nothing to worry about like that."

Bella giggled.

"I know it's just... (sigh) Alice, the reason that I never took any of the offers for a date was that I am, or at least until I saw Edward was, a lesbian."

There was a moment of silence after her announcement as Alice looked gobsmacked, before she burst out laughing.

Bella pouted and tried to get her attention.

"It's not funny."

She just kept laughing.

"Seriously, Alice."

More laughing.

"I'm warning you."

Still more laughing.

"ALICE."

Alice giggled a few more times before calming down and looking at Bella's angry face.

"What's so funny?"

Alice smiled brilliantly.

"I just thought it would be harder to get rid of all the shit Edward did to your mind. I guess I just underestimated the strength of your will power."

Bella's jaw dropped.

"Did you just cuss Alice?"

She pulled a confused face

"Yeah, so?"

Bella composed herself.

"_God that's hot."_

"Nothing. Are you finally going to answer my question."

Alice smiled.

"Yes."

Bella relaxed slightly.

"Yes your going to answer, or yes you meant it?"

Alice's grin widened.

"Yes."

Bella smiled in return, before launching herself at the pixy-like vampire with a mind blowing kiss.

**END**

**AN: I hope you liked my new chapter. Please Review.**


End file.
